


Mood Lighting

by raven_maiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bit of Crack Because Ben Has the Solo Snark Gene After All, Basically Rey and Ben Banging on the Falcon, Canon Compliant, Chewie Needs a Good Pair of Earplugs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Visions During Sex Because Why Not, It Gets Soulful Though Too, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Soulmates, The Force Ships It, The Millennium Falcon Smut We All Need After Seeing the Captain Quarters and THAT Bed in Solo, Visions of Future Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden
Summary: Rey huffs her annoyance.This isnotthe moment to be a tease, Solo.She snakes one of her arms down from his shoulders, resolving to reach right for his --  but Ben catches her wrist and cocks his head.Easy there,he thinks, his lips twitching. Rey scowls at him. “We need some better lighting,” he says aloud, not at all cowed by her expression.In which Ben and Rey bang in the bed in the Captain's Quarters on the Millennium Falcon, and put some of the bed's more eyebrow-raising features to good use.





	Mood Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Solo, and I almost squealed during that incredibly gratuitous camera pan to the bed in the Captain's Quarters on the Millennium Falcon. 
> 
> Then Disney doubled down on the significance of that dang bed, releasing a ton of its specifications (see [here](https://raven-maiden.tumblr.com/post/174307350258/please-tell-me-that-im-not-the-only-piece-of)). Rey and Ben are babymaking on that bed, and you'll never convince me otherwise. So enjoy being trash with me.

Ben and Rey stumble towards through the pilot’s quarters, kissing furiously. Rey hopes that Ben remembered to shut the door, because if Chewie walks by, he’s _really_ going to get an eyeful. Then Ben starts kissing her neck and she quickly forgets to care. Really, it’s not like Chewie doesn’t know what happens in their shared quarters, especially when they sneak off all the ti--

Rey’s eyes snap open at the sound of Ben slamming the door with the Force.

 _Chewie’s eyes will live to see another day_ , he thinks, ever-present in her mind as she is in his, as he gently glides his tongue up her neck.

Rey giggles and gives an approving hum, and then they’re kissing and pulling at each other once more.

Somewhere between the frenzied grabbing of each other’s waists, hips, and shoulders, Ben releases the tie holding Rey’s hair back with his large, surprisingly nimble fingers, and grasps her hair gently but firmly in one hand as he deepens the kiss. Rey _moans_ \--

They break away to look at each other, breathless and panting. Their clothes have got to go.

Rey’s shirt goes first, Ben’s trousers next. Rey stifles a laugh as Ben nearly trips while removing his shoes, which quickly turns into a breathless gasp after he growls and lurches towards her, yanking down her trousers and removing her boots with two practiced swoops.

He looks silly once again as he tosses aside her trousers, standing pantless and shoeless with his cream-colored tunic still on. Rey grins at the irresistible thought that she’s caught him with his pants down.

“If that’s true of me, that’s true of you too,” he replies with a smirk, his voice low and teasing, his gaze skimming her up and down so slowly and deliberately that the tips of her ears burn red.

The man has a point.

She’s suddenly acutely aware that she is completely bare before him--(except for her arm bands, which don’t count, really, and which Ben somehow always forgets to take off)-- whereas he still has one offending layer of clothing.

“Off with it,” she retorts, knowing that there’s no way he didn’t catch her blush. How this man _still_ manages to embarrass her after seeing her naked every which way, she has no idea.

He grins, and she helps him pull his shirt off, which conveniently allows her to roll her eyes at him unseen.

Now that they’re on equal footing, she pauses. The part of Ben in her direct line of sight always mesmerizes her. Her lips part as she runs her hands over the chest and shoulders she loves so well, tracing her fingers over the tiny scars that  speckle the marbled canvas of his skin. He feels so _strong,_ yet soft, like he could keep her safe from anything, and she doesn’t even care that she is marveling over the feel of him loudly in her head where he is sure to hear.

Ben’s hands are on her hips, his gaze burning into her, and she feels his pride, and love, and _arousal--_ and then he stops her, using one hand to cup her chin and guide her gaze to his, and the other to press at the small of her back, pulling her closer so her belly is flush against his thick hardness, which is oversized like the rest of him.

He stares at her lips, and she at his, and there’s a flash of hazel meeting black before they ignite. Their tongues are clashing again and now _his_ hands are the roaming ones, squeezing, tracing, and gently pinching her nipples in way that makes her knees buckle. Their hips smash together frantically, and he’s close, so tantalizingly close to where she needs him to be. Rey shivers at the sharp waves of lust washing over them, their mutual desire colliding and multiplying like wildfire.

Then finally, _finally,_ they’re pressed up against the hollowed leather frame of the bed-- the same bed Ben had insisted on replacing the mattress and sheets for  (which Rey had acquiesced to, with plenty of teasing).

They collapse backward onto the bed, Rey’s arms wrapped around Ben’s neck, Ben cushioning her fall with one arm, and holding himself aloft with the other. He’s closer, but still not _quite_ where she needs him.

Rey wiggles her legs out from underneath him and wraps them around his hips, trying to pull him closer. But his hulking frame won’t budge. His feet remain firmly on the floor, and his erection rests (frustratingly) against her belly.

He stares at her, both arms planted on either side of her, his gaze a mixture of lust and amazement-- a look he still hasn’t been able to shake despite all the times they’ve done this over the past four months, since they finally joined forces and won the war together. Since he finally returned to the light. Rey huffs her annoyance. 

 _This is_ **_not_ ** _the moment to be a tease, Solo._

She snakes one of her arms down from his shoulders, resolving to reach right for his erection, because let’s see if he can resist _that --_ but Ben catches her wrist and cocks his head.

 _Easy there,_ he thinks, his lips twitching. Rey scowls at him.

“We need some better lighting,” he says aloud, not at all cowed by her expression.

Rey opens her mouth to retort that she really could give a kriff less about the blasted _lighting,_ but Ben leans down and captures one of her nipples in his mouth at that precise moment, dissolving her barbed reply into a gasp of pleasure. He shifts some of his weight to his knees against the bed frame and drops her wrist, using his free hand to snake between her legs. His middle finger dips inside her wetness- he leaves it there for a moment as he switches his mouth to her other nipple, and Rey _jerks_ \- and then slips his finger out, gliding upward to stroke and circle the bud he is now intimately familiar with. Rey buries her hands in his hair and tries not to moan.

 _Ben Solo, you’ll be the death of me_ , she thinks, helplessly thrashing her hips as her legs release their grip around his waist and fall open to him. She pretends not to notice him smiling against her chest, and then he’s kissing her again as if he were starving.  

After several minutes of this torture, Ben pulls away.  

“Lights,” he murmurs insistently.

Rey’s mind is too lust-addled to form a proper protest, so she lets him go. Ben kisses the space between her breasts as he pulls himself off the bed, and then strolls over to the other end of the room, where the light switch is located.

Rey wiggles to the proper side of the bed, propping herself up by the elbow so she can watch him. She knows he can feel her eyes burning into him, the smug bastard- and _why didn’t he just use the Force to turn off the kriffing lights_ -

“Because you enjoy the view.”

Rey considers. Again, the man has a point.

Ben finds the switch. The cabin is dark for several torturous moments until he’s back, and his fingers flip the little lever above the bed (“mood lighting,” Ben called it, when he was explaining the strange gadgetry surrounding the bed- which seems appropriate, given the present circumstances).

The hollowed cocoon of the little bed-- a snug fit given Ben’s enormous frame, but just big enough to hold them both-- is suddenly bathed in a soft, warm light. As she gazes at him, and he at her- the light in each other’s darkness- it occurs to Rey that this little rickety bed, tucked away in this ancient, creaking ship, might be at the center of the universe itself.

Who is to say otherwise? Everything beyond this little space-- the dark corners of the room, the circular, cavernous hallways of the Falcon, the vastness of space surrounding the ship-- feels impossibly far away. The Force is humming and vibrating around them, pulsing with energy and delight as it always does when they’re together, reminding them that this is where they _are_ , and that this is where they _need to be_. It’s just them in this moment.

Rey sees the emotion in Ben’s face- he feels it too, and he’s looking at her with an expression that can only be described as undying devotion.

Maybe the mood lighting wasn’t his worst idea.

Then he’s bending down and crawling on top of her and kissing her, and the teasing is over because he needs this as desperately as she does. Then he’s pushing inside her and telling her he loves her inside her head while she’s whispering the same thing inside of his. The sensation, the fullness, the _rightness_ of it all is too much, and the way he looks at her as they move together, is all she needs.

 _You’re mine_ , he tells her, the timbre of his voice low even in her head. _And I’m yours_.

Rey nods, and pulls him closer. It’s true. It’s always been true.

The Force is with them tonight. As she clings to Ben, they share a fleeting vision of Rey as a girl, her young muscles aching after a long day of scavenging, her back resting against the cool edge of her fallen AT-AT.  She looks up at the night sky and prays for her parents, for someone, _anyone_ , to come back for her.

Ben trembles, but Rey sends him her light, soft and tranquil, assuring him that the vision no longer holds any sadness for her.

What if everything that was, and is, and will be, was there all along? What if, at the very same moment she was looking up at that sky as a child, the Rey _now_ was hurtling through a nearby system, safe and warm in Ben’s arms on the Millennium Falcon?

Rey smiles, lashes fluttering open, and looks in his eyes. He smiles back.

Another vision. She sees the boy Ben once was, looking up at the night sky. It’s a cold night on Chandrila, and he ignores the droid’s call to come inside.  _Come back, dad. Come back, mom._ But this ghost holds no sway over him, either. He, too, has found his place among the stars, nestled in her arms, in her heart, inside her.

They were both so lonely once. _But not anymore._ The thought electrifies them both, these two lost children who finally found their home.

 _You’re not alone. Neither are you._  

Ben’s pace grows deeper and quicker, and the desperate noises coming from his throat stoke a primal desire in Rey’s belly to reassure him, tell him she’s offering him everything she has to give, too. Pulling her knees towards her shoulders, she angles her hips up to give him easier access. She closes her eyes, relishing in the sensations and sounds.

There’s one last vision waiting for them at the edge of their shared consciousness- not of the past, but of the future. It’s one they’ve seen several times before. Two children-- a girl and a boy-- running through a blue and green streaked landscape. There’s water, wherever they are, and it’s somewhere green and lush.  

The twins are clearer each time the vision presents, their dark hair and hazel eyes almost close enough to touch. But the vision is still blurry around the edges. Rey surrenders to the will of the Force, while hoping for more time. After all, there’s the wedding on Chandrila next month, and they are still scouting locations for a new temple.

 _Not yet,_ Rey says to their phantom twins, to the Force, to Ben. _But soon._

And then she’s brought to the present, and Ben is looking at her as if she is everything to him while he moves inside her.

 _You are,_ he says, pressing into her body and mind as she sighs. _You are everything to me._

_I’m here. I’ll always be here._

She isn’t sure who spoke the promise- it could have been him, or her, or perhaps even the Force itself-- but the words are what bring them both over the edge. Rey doesn’t bother trying to stifle her cries this time, nor Ben his.

Poor Chewie.  

Rey’s legs finally stop twitching, and Ben’s hips finally stutter to a halt, and they kiss each other frantically when he stills. Their kisses slowly grow lazier, and sloppier, and Rey’s legs resume their vice-like grip around Ben’s hips as he settles into her shoulder.

They are _home,_ inside the Falcon, inside each other- exactly where they always belonged.

After minutes- or was it hours? Rey has been nearly lulled asleep by the steady thud of Ben’s heartbeat-- Ben tires of keeping his own weight partially aloft, and slowly pulls out. He knows how much Rey hates this part, and he kisses her crinkled nose as she grimaces. It’s the newfound emptiness that she minds, not the stickiness. Because the stickiness is Ben’s, and she loves every part of him. Except when he’s being an idiot. Or a tease.

Speaking of the stickiness, Rey thanks the Force that they’re arriving at a new planet in the Outer Rim tomorrow, because they definitely need to wash these sheets. At least they had the sense to buy white ones, which better hide the stains.

Ben chuckles, giving away that he’s inside her of head once again. Not that she minds.

Ben Solo. The man formerly known as Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader that terrified the galaxy. That same man is chuckling in bed with her over the gigantic mess that is these sheets. She still can’t believe it’s real.

“Get used to it,” he says, gently turning her on her side to face away from him. He wraps around her from behind, his free arm looping securely around her waist. “And I’m still terrifying,” he whispers into her hair, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Now it’s Rey’s turn to chortle.

His breathing slows, and Rey’s eyelids begin to droop again, warm and safe against Ben’s chest. But before she allows herself to fall asleep, there’s something she wants to discuss.

“Ben?” she asks,

“Hmmmphhh,” is his reply.

“How about we try using the personal stereo next time, too, to get the mood going- the one you were telling me about? Do you think that thing still works?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some acknowledgments: This story was heavily inspired by my friend postedbygaslight's beautiful post-TLJ Reylo  
> [ fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341389/chapters/33099192) , "You'll Be the One to Turn." If you haven't read it, please do. The twins, themes, characterizations, and Reylo dynamic in this fic are informed by his fic, and by the insight he's given me during our many one-on-one conversations. He also gave me feedback and encouragement on a draft of this piece.
> 
> The humor and smut is in the tradition of my dear friend ever-so-reylo's [ work ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo) . She strikes the perfect balance between emotion and humor in all of her fics, which I tried to emulate here. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my ThirstMart sisters. You make me laugh every day, and the supportiveness and acceptance I've found in our community not only characterizes amazing fandom friendships, but real-life ones. I'm so thankful we found each other. I also want to give a shout-out to my other Discord sisters- you know who you are- for making my Reylo fic journey such a wild and hilarious adventure.
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, this fic is dedicated to you, dear reader! Thank you for reading and Reyloing with me. We're all in this (canon!!) trash bin together. 
> 
> Oh, and this my first fanfiction, so please do let me know what you think of this filth. ;)


End file.
